Regicide
Details Walkthrough Be sure to remember to bring a pickaxe! Note that when doing this quest players should make sure that they have everything required before setting out on a trip, as if players reach Tirannwn and realise that they have forgotten something, it is a very long way between the bank and the quest areas, even if you cut out the way back with teleports. Do not use a ring of life. It will teleport you all the way back to your spawn location if under the percentage of health. Starting out After starting, go to King Lathas. He will tell you to go through the Underground Pass again to the western darklands. Once there, you'll meet scouts of his. See the separate guide for instructions about how to get through the pass. Once you're at Iban's temple, go in. Iban will no longer be there, so you can simply climb down the Well of Voyage. Go out the cave. Isafdar Welcome to Tirannwn! Shortly after you'll find an elf named Idris. She will question your existence, but is slain by Essyllt and Morvran before he has the chance. They will tell you to talk to Lord Iowerth, who can be found at the camp in the northwest corner of the forest. Below is a detailed map of Tirannwn: On the way, you will encounter four different obstacles: Dense forest - You need level 56 Agility to navigate through this. You cannot get through until later in the quest when an Elf Tracker teaches you how. Dense forest cannot be failed and it acts as a shortcut through the forest. It's also the only way to reach some areas. Note that you can boost your agility level to get through it. If you have already passed through a section of dense forest once, you can pass through it reversely without 56 agility. Forward passes will always require 56 agility. Pitfall - You will see some leaves on the ground. If you step on them, you'll fall through a pit and lose 15hp. Click "jump over" on the close side of the trap. You may fail. Tripwire - You will see two rocks very close together. There are also four miniature crossbows pointing at them. Move your cursor and right click between the rocks to find a tripwire, then step over. If you trigger the trap, you'll be hit double 5s and get a 2 damage poison condition. Stick trap - You'll see some sticks on the ground in a formation similar to a dipper. Click "pass" on them. If you fail, you'll lose 8hp. Make your way through the forest to the northwest corner and speak with Lord Iorwerth. He will tell you to talk to his Tracker after you tell him that King Lathas sent you. Go southeast of the camp until you find a Tracker. He is in a rather square area, near the Poison Waste. He won't believe you since you're a human, so return to Lord Iowerth to get a crystal amulet. Put it on and talk to the Tracker again. He will tell you to find the Tyras Camp. Follow the nearby tracks into the dense forest. Go back to the Tracker and you will now be able to climb through if you have 56 agility.' You will have to pass through dense forest thrice, bring at least 3 of the appropriate boost' A level 110 Tyras Guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. He has high defence, but shouldn't give you much trouble if you can do protect from melee. After you've killed him, continue on to the Tyras Camp, past the catapult. Talk to General Hining, then go back to the Elf Tracker, then talk to Lord Iorwerth. Getting the materials Lord Iorwerth will give you the Big Book O' Bangs. Read it. You need to make an explosive compound. Here is how to do it: # Go east of the elf camp, through the dense forest, and northeast past the gates of the elven city. Find some limestone rocks and mine one piece of limestone. # Go south down to the Tyras Camp and take a barrel. It may be a good idea to get multiple barrels of coal tar, because it can be lost in the distilling process, and you will have to travel through the underground pass again if you lose your only barrel of coal tar. Equip your gloves (if you don't, you'll take damage when making quicklime). Then use your limestone on the furnace to get quicklime. Buy a pot from Quartermaster, then grind the quicklime with your pestle and mortar to get a pot of quicklime. Then go south of the Elf Tracker until you find a poison waste swamp. Use the barrel on the coal tar. # Take some sulphur and grind it with your pestle and mortar. Making the bomb # Teleport out of the elf kingdom and withdraw your coal, barrels of coal-tar, cloth, pot of quicklime, ground sulphur and big book of bangs from the bank. Then go to the Chemist's house near Rimmington. Talk to the chemist, then use your coal tar on the fractionation still outside his house. To operate the still: # Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flowing at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. # When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. # Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it's below the green region, add more coal. If it's above, don't add coal until it gets lower. #If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you've spoilt your compound and must start again. #If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved. This means you do not have to re-set the pressure or re-add coal to it. # The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it's full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. #Once the bar at the bottom is completely green, close the window to get a barrel of naptha. If you lose the Barrel, and don't want to go back to Tyras Camp, there's a spawn at the Rotten apple spawns south of Tree Gnome Stronghold # Add the pot of quicklime to the naptha, then add the ground sulphur. # Use the cloth on the bomb (if you didn't weave your four balls of wool yet, go to the loom in Port Sarim or the Elf Camp and do so). Regicide Now that you have the barrel bomb, go to the Elven Kingdom through the Underground Pass and kill a rabbit to get rabbit meat. Cook it on a fire in the Elven Camp to get cooked rabbit meat. Alternatively use an iron spit and cook the rabbit on a fire you made from a log. Then go to the catapult outside the Tyras Camp. Talk to the guard and give him some rabbit meat to distract him. Then use the barrel bomb on the catapult (tinderbox required) and it will explode on King Tyras! Go back to Lord Iowerth. He will give you a letter to take to King Lathas, then give you access to the overground pass of Arandar. Take the overpass or teleport away, then go to Ardougne Castle. On the way, an elf named Arianwyn will break the magic seal on the letter and tell you to read it. You'll learn that King Lathas killed Tyras, who was a good guy, so that he could resurrect some dark lord (later revealed to be Zamorak) and take over Camelot. For now, simply talk to Lathas for your reward. Reward *3 Quest points *13,750 Agility experience *15,000 coins *Access to the elven kingdom of Tirannwn and the overpass of Arandar *Access to the dragon halberd (325,000 coins at the Tyras Camp) *The ability to charter a ship to Port Tyras See also *Underground Pass *Roving Elves Category:Quests Category:Regicide